


Winter Nights

by Sechan_Tamura



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nights - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Rabbit and wolf, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wildlife, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sechan_Tamura/pseuds/Sechan_Tamura
Summary: Blanc's night has turned from nightmare to a dream come true when she meets the one who owned the melancholic voice.Story and Art by Sechan TamuraPlaylist: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own these songs)Music of the Night - Phantom of the Opera 25th AnniversaryWhen I First Saw You (duet) - DreamgirlsAll I Ask of You - Phantom of the Opera 25th AnniversaryWonderful Tonight - Eric Clapton
Relationships: Wolf/Rabbit - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Winter Nights

Somewhere deep in the woods on a bitter cold evening, there is a cave where a dozen wild rabbits were peacefully sleeping. Most of them were cottontails except for one rabbit named Blanc. She was different among them. Her ancestors were similar to that of Alice in Wonderland’s White Rabbit, only smaller and endearing. For Blanc, her whole life has been a nightmare, for their breed had been hunted down by humans for generations who had been dying for their luxurious meat and their snowy white coats that were used for winter clothing. Blanc’s charming yet careless nature had led her to dig her own rabbit hole - her own grave.

Blanc’s ears perked up when she heard an indistinct sound, her head turned toward the only opening of their cave. Careful not to wake the rest up, she silently hopped her way out. Blanc gasped in awe as feather-like snowflakes danced with the wind. What once used to be lush green grounds with pine trees were now covered with fluffy, white cotton snow beds. The once indistinctive sound became audible, which turned out to be a heartfelt melodious tone. Unconsciously, Blanc sank herself to the longing voice filled with such heavy emotion.

Not realizing that Blanc was nearing the cliff, she came to a sudden halt as her senses returned. The rabbit scanned around and found herself facing the back of a creature ten times her size, its fur black as the sea at night. Raising its head up to the moonlight, ears set back as it howled. Out of all the animals wandering through the cold winter night, Blanc could’ve bumped into a friendly animal, but alas, why did it have to be a wolf? 

A flash of terror hit the white bunny as she hurriedly hid behind the bushes, trying to blend herself. No matter how frightened she was, her eyes were locked at the creature’s performance. Enthralled by the wolf’s singing, she skipped a step and snapped a twig. Blanc mentally cursed, her breathing at an abnormally rapid rate. The howl was interrupted, ears and tail twitched with alertness. The wolf’s head pointed at the exact direction where the white bunny hid.

“Come out, little bunny, I won’t hurt you." A deep yet husky voice called. Despite the darkness of the night, the predator’s sapphire orbs illuminated, piercing into Blanc’s huge, obsidian ones. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you! I’ll take my leave-” Blanc’s teeth jittered, “Wait, how do you know that I’m a rabbit?”

“I can sense you,” The wolf frankly answered, ”But I never bothered attacking you right then because I’m not interested in your kind. I prefer deer meat.” Convinced by his statement, the rabbit took a deep breath and came out of her hiding place. At the dark, the wolf watched Blanc approach him, “What are you doing at this hour? It’s dangerous out here.”

Blanc stood up, trying to maintain eye contact but struggled to balance herself. “Well, I can hardly get a shut-eye. Plus, your voice whisked me away.”

“I apologize for that.” The wolf heaved a sigh, “For now, you must leave. The wolves nearby might sense you.”

“I want to stay and listen to you.”

The canine lowered his head, facing the rabbit. “I won’t allow that, little bunny. I’m warning you-” His words were interrupted when Blanc’s ears set aback, obsidian eyes had enlarged similar to that of a puppy begging for food from its owner. The wolf grimaced, for it had sunk into him that this rabbit was acting all cute and never in his entire life had he given in to something like that. The wolf huffed exasperatedly as he gestured to the rabbit to sit between his forelegs and lean onto his chest. To Blanc, this was the coziest thing she ever tried.

“I owe you a lot, Mr. Wolf and don’t worry, I’ll leave in the morning. I'm Blanc, by the way, what's yours?”

“Wolfgang.” After that, he howled. Now that she was this close, hearing the wolf sing made Blanc buckle on her knees. As if time had stopped around them, the rabbit gazed at the moon that gave light to the evening sky.

Just before the freezing, gray light of dawn dispersed over the horizon, Blanc parted ways with Wolfgang. From that night forward, they have agreed to meet every night at the said cliff, for they have errands to run during the day. Their meetings became singing sessions, late night talks, or combination of both and this became the stepping stone to a new form of friendship.

**~***~**

The snowy white rabbit scanned her surroundings, checking if one of her cottontail friends who were sleeping soundly had suspected a thing as she hopped her way out to the place she wanted to go. It was another wonderful night for Blanc, she binkied towards Wolfgang who also arrived.

“Lovely night, isn’t it Wolfie?” 

The black wolf gave her a puzzled expression, “What did you call me?”

“Wolfie!” Blanc merrily repeated, ”You don't like it? I’ve been dying to try-”

“No.”

“Aww come on, it’s literally in your name and it’s adorable!” Blanc stood, flashing her puppy-dog eyes and wiggled her nose.

“Don’t you dare-” Wolfgang groaned. As serious as Wolfgang was, how on earth was he supposed to say no to Blanc? She’s irresistible, for goodness sake. Blanc had done this countless times and Wolfgang can barely believe that he lost himself to a small animal. Once again, he sighed, showing his resignation, and decided to sing with the full moon glowing in the dark night. Blanc’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she comfortably settled herself under Wolfgang’s chest. He lifted his head upward and started to howl, the silent dark night became festive.

Not long ago, Blanc wanted to know more about Wolfgang, she came to know that he was the eldest of the pack, dominated by other black Tundra wolves. It was self explanatory that most animals and humans feared wolves like him, but it wasn’t only that. What made Wolfgang different from the rest of the pack was that he was a predator of self control and not the bloodthirsty kind. At some point, he doesn’t get along with other animals easily. It was Blanc, the first rabbit and the only animal who broke down his walls. His singing died down and Blanc applauded, smiling widely at Wolfgang, “Ohh how I wish I could sing like you, but listening to you is better and I won't get sick of it. Heck, you’re even better than other wolves and those high pitched yet annoying birds.”

“Well, I’m not that good though.” Wolfgang stated bashfully.

Blanc wrinkled her nose, disliking what she heard. “Are you kidding me? I’m the judge of that and you can’t change my mind. You absolutely have no idea how many times I heard you sing in my mind everyday when we’re not together!” Speechless at her words, Wolfgang averted his gaze, dropping his ears and Blanc chortled. Even if her enlarged eyes were dark as his fur, he could see stars of enthusiasm shining within. 

Thud! Something cool came in contact at the side of his face, which turned out to be snow. Shaking himself to get rid of the snow particles, Wolfgang scanned where it came from until his gaze landed on Blanc. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” He deadpanned.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Blanc raised her paws. When Wolfgang turned around, another snowball flew and hit the back of his head. He took a swift glance and caught Blanc giggling while forming a snowball. 

Wolfgang pulled back his muzzle, exposing his fangs, “So, this is how it’s gonna be, huh kiddo?”

“Uh oh...” Blanc dropped the snowball and made a run for it, then Wolfgang followed, his tail wagging. It was an exciting chase between the rabbit and the wolf as they both headed through the misty forest, dodging the tall trees that stood their way. They tumbled and flopped down on the snow as bursts of laughter echoed through the dark, wintery night.

Subsequently, both of them had a pleasant time together, which included skating, hide and seek, and stargazing. It was no doubt that they never regretted a single thing they did. If she and Wolfgang were to catch a shooting star one night, Blanc would’ve wished that mornings shouldn’t arrive earlier than she’d anticipated.  
That being said, there was something special about Wolfgang that kept Blanc eager to see him again.

**~***~**

Blanc buried her nose into the silky dark coat of the wolf despite the smell of dewy forest and taint of deer blood that was lingering in her senses. Although she kept on listening to Wolfgang sing every night, Blanc’s face lights up with astonishment not only because of his voice, but how he delivered it. Words tore her apart, that was how gifted he was. She had learned so many things from him, both from humans and animals he had observed. Another thing she liked the most was no matter how much she pestered Wolfgang, he was patient and adorable at the same time.

Lifting her head up, the bunny lovingly admired the view of the wolf and the infinite galaxy above him. Whenever she stayed under his chest, she felt protected. As much as she’d long to keep this to herself, she would’ve admitted that Wolfgang was drop-dead handsome, especially his sapphire eyes. While Blanc was lost from the mesmerizing sight, she gawked at Wolfgang who stared back, his ears flopped afront. Their snouts only a few centimeters apart, feeling their breaths caress their fur.

“You’re hanging your mouth like a fish. Love the view?” He teased, referring to himself.  
In a span of seconds, Blanc flinched. “P-Pardon me, Wolfgang.” She brought her paws to her face while leaning onto his forelegs. “Jeez, that was embarrassing.”

“It’s fine, kiddo. You’re the one who looks at me in that manner.” Those words were abrupt and in an instant, Blanc quizzically blinked. The awkward silence seemed to drop like the freezing temperature. It was only the rush of frosty air whistling around them. To break the silence between them, Blanc started off, ”Have you ever had a mate?"

"That’s an interesting question, nobody dared ask me about that." Wolfgang commented, "None at all."

"Really? You're the kindest animal I've ever met yet no lover at all?”

Kindest? That must have been a joke for Wolfgang, at least. "Finding a mate and building a family isn't my priority as of the moment, I have brothers to take care of. If the time comes, I'll do my best to protect my loved one, even if it is impossible." Wolfgang answered without a hint of hesitation.

"Oooh who's that? You didn't mention 'she-wolf'."

"I'll tell you soon enough," Yawning, he stood on all fours and stretched. "Shall we sleep? I’m pretty exhausted."

"I never slept with another animal nor outside, but I'd love that." Blanc also stretched and yawned as Wolfgang curled up and wrapped her around with his body, tail covering the rest. The bunny leaned on his sides, feeling his chest heave deep breaths. "So if I were that loved one, will you continue to protect me?" 

"All I can say is that I won't let anything happen to you, kiddo.” By the time he finished his answer, Blanc dozed off and Wolfgang chuckled. With one eye, the exhausted black wolf peaked at the sleeping white bunny in his arms. Now that they’re this close, their beating hearts collide with each other. Just by staring at her sleeping made his stomach churn and this had been happening so many nights ago. Her presence 

“Wolf..ie..” Wolfgang blinked when she called him in her sleep. The breeze was what made Blanc writhe, squeezing herself closer to Wolfgang. 

“Please don’t leave me..I..love..yo..u..”

He was totally stunned, unaware that his tail started to wave sideways. She must be dreaming or having a nightmare, he pondered, otherwise, she must’ve been mistaken. What would wildlife see them as? In the first place, prey and predators can’t possibly be friends nor lovers and tables had turned with their first encounter. Was that the reason why Blanc asked that question? He bet that she also had those thoughts running in her head. Wolfgang silently shrugged it off as both of his eyes began to drop, succumbing by the warmth they shared.

**~***~**

The following night, the black wolf was on his way to the cliff, his nose twitched at the whiff of smoke and something he couldn’t make out.

Part of him didn’t want to be late for Blanc, which he assumed that she might be there first before him. However, Wolfgang must not neglect his duties as the leader of the pack and patrolling within his vicinity was one of them. Most of the time, he suspected humans and wolves who either passed by or temporarily resided in his territory. As long as they didn't damage his property, he’ll let that slide, otherwise who knows what he’ll do to them? 

Unfortunately, this was not the case for what Wolfgang had sensed, he knew something wasn’t right until he got on his feet and led himself to the depths of the forest.

On his way, the scent grew stronger as something menacing awaited him beneath the wilderness. He had to admit that it had been a long time since he detected something strange. Meanwhile, Wolfgang found himself staring at something bright, which turned out to be a campfire site. He couldn’t comprehend why the said scent led him there, so he crouched down and observed what was going on. Before him were two men dressed in winter coats and behind them were duffel bags, shotguns, and empty bags made of woven rope. They were comfortably sitting in front of the campfire, on top of it was something they’re cooking and that was what he smelled. Beside them what seemed to be their guard dog munching down its food. 

“You know mate,” The man started, holding his stick with meat, “Rabbit meat sure tastes superb. My boy Frodo did a great job catching them.”

He froze upon the mention of rabbits, thus paying close attention to their conversation. The other man gleefully patted at the woven rope bag beside him, it had about six brown rabbits inside that were desperately writhing for freedom. His other hand held up the other woven rope bag and terror dawned on Wolfgang’s face.

Blanc.

“This rabbit had been hanging around with the other cottontails here.” The man explained, then examined at the rabbit he was holding onto, “You’re one of a kind, huh?”

“That white fur’s exquisite,” The other man replied, “I’d pay someone to make a bag out of that for my wife.”

Wolfgang’s blood boiled, for he had heard enough and couldn’t take another word from the two. Seeing Blanc held captive, his heart shattered in pieces. Enraged, he growled, gnashing his pearl white teeth. From the opposite side, their dog suddenly barked, pointing towards Wolfgang’s place. One of them called their dog named Frodo and the two men faced in the same direction, dropped the woven bag and grabbed their shotguns. They had pointed their guns, about to aim in his direction and that was when Wolfgang charged to attack. Lucky for him, the bullets missed him as Wolfgang lunged at the panicking man who had no more bullets left in his shotgun. Said man fought back for his dear life until Wolfgang sunk his teeth to the neck and blood oozed out, ending the man’s life.

Swift as a cheetah, Wolfgang pounced at the next man, who landed on the campfire, burning the man’s back. Screaming in anguish, the man punched the wolf in the gut, sending Wolfgang off and onto the snowy ground. Despite the impact, Wolfgang quickly got on his feet and pinned the man, teeth meeting skin as he aggressively tore them apart like a sheet of paper. 

The cottontail rabbits, including Blanc, watched in distress the blood shedding fight. It seemed to Blanc that she had instantly forgotten the wolf who she had been listening to his songs every night. This wasn’t the wolf she knew of. Nonetheless, Blanc was grateful that he came to the rescue. The white rabbit figured her way out to the woven bag and proceeded to help the other rabbits. In return, they thanked her and the wolf in advance.

As she assisted their escape towards the trees, Blanc glanced back and panic arose when she spotted the dog sneaking up to Wolfgang from behind while he was devouring the corpse. “Wolfie watch out-!” When Wolfgang was about to respond, Frodo leapt on his back and deeply bit Wolfgang’s nape. He howled in agony as trails of crimson red liquid ran over his black fur and onto the snowy ground. Wolfgang stood on his hindlegs and landed on his back, brutally crushing Frodo. There were endless exchanges of clawing, whining, and biting between the dog and the wolf, one couldn’t let go of the other’s grasp and Wolfgang ain’t going to lose to an ordinary dog.

Everything’s coming to an end when Wolfgang had gone wild and attacked Frodo’s throat, lifting and shaking the dog with all his might and tossed Frodo to the edge of the cliff and eventually fell down. Relieved that he could finally catch his breath, Wolfgang collapsed.

All this time, Blanc hadn't left her spot, she had been watching him fight until the end. By the time she noticed that Wolfgang didn’t budge in his place. she hurriedly hopped to him. The leader of the wolf pack lay on his side, whimpering in pain. Even though his fur was black as the moonless sky, it was now tattered with fresh wounds all over his body, below them a puddle of blood that soaked through the snow. Her teeth jittered as she glanced around, crying for help with no signs of hope for someone to come. Giving up, she remained by his side. The sight entirely crushed her, Blanc’s vision blurred and tears ran down her cheeks.

“You’re not hurt, right?” He asked with half lidded eyes, he peeped at Blanc who lifted her head and choked a sob, “Ask that yourself! You’re about to die because of me. It’s all my fault...I’m so, so sorry from dragging you into this. I can’t even be of any help-”

“Hush now, you have nothing to apologize for kiddo.” Blanc kept silent, lowering her head as tears continuously rolled down. She remained silent. “Hey kiddo,” Wolfgang croaked, huffing through his nose. “There’s no reason for you to blame yourself, it’s not even your fault to begin with. If it weren’t for that scent, I would have saved you. I won’t allow this night to be your last memory. Now that it’s all over, everything’s gonna be alright. What matters right now is that you’re okay and the rest of the rabbits.” The black wolf exhaled and hissed whilst laying on his stomach. Blanc miserably sobbed, wiping the tears off her face.

“Please don’t leave me...” She begged. It sounded exactly as the previous nights, it stabbed him so hard that it’s impossible to get it out of his mind.

“Do you love me, Blanc?”

Without further explanation, the white bunny gently pressed her snout onto the black wolf’s. It was a simple yet sweet act of affection, but it set Wolfgang off-guard. It lasted for seconds and Blanc leisurely lifted her head. Above them, a cascade of snowflakes fluttered with the chilly wind. What also caught Wolfgang and Blanc’s attention was the mistletoe that hung right on top of them.


End file.
